A Night to Remember
by songbirdgirl
Summary: Lorelai can't sleep and Rory is away for the night. Wanting to avoid running into Jess at Luke's, she instead calls Luke to come over. Oneshot


Lorelai was home alone, and she couldn't sleep. She putted around the kitchen. It was too quiet a night for the tv, so she left it off. It wasn't even late, but everything was so quiet. Rory was staying with Paris to finish something for the newspaper (girl was a basket case!) so Lorelai had the house to herself. In the past she would've called Chris, but they still weren't talking, and Suki had Jackson now. She thought about going to Luke's, but she knew Jess would be there and things might get weird. She picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Luke? It's Lorelai."

"Lorelai? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Is Rory okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just... I can't sleep, and Rory's gone for the night, and..."

"I'll be over soon."

Lorelai hung up the phone. She wasn't sure why she had called him in the first place, but when he got there, she was waiting on the porch. He had two paper bags. As she lead him inside, he explained one had food and the other had...

"Booze!" she exclaimed, pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Figured it was the only way to get you to drink juice," he said sarcastically.

They sat around and ate, trading stories and making jokes and eating. Lorelai made their drinks stronger and stronger, and by the time the food was gone, most of the alcohol was too. She led him back out to the porch. It had snowed earlier and it was beautiful.

"You know what you need?" Luke asked her. She shook her head. "You need a chiminea."

"A chim-whata?"

"A chiminea. They're these little ceramic pots with a hole where you put wood and light a fire. There's another whole on top to let the smoke out. It's for outdoors. Since you love the snow so much, you could put it on the porch and sit out here."

"That sounds nice."

They finished off the bottle.

"I love it when it snows," Luke told her.

"Ha!" she laughed. "You _hate_ the snow."

"I used to. Before I met you. But you get so giddy. And you where that white outfit. You look like a snow angel. It makes me love the snow."

Lorelai smiled at him and scooted a little closer on the swing as he blushed. "That's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"You're probably the prettiest woman I've ever known," he said quietly.

Lorelai turned her head to look at him. Their faces were inches apart.

"I love you, Lorelai." Luke told her. She had no idea who started the kiss. It started out timid but quickly grew in passion, as if their warmth depended on the friction they could create. She found herself on his lap and next thing she knew, he had picked her up, not breaking the kiss, and was carrying her inside, then up the stairs. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was impressed, but most of her focus was on him, his stubble scratching against her, how amazing it was to kiss Luke.

He sat on the bed, Lorelai still in his lap, one hand in her hair and the other on her waist. She did this tricky thing with her tongue and felt him getting hard. She moved her hips slightly against his in response and his hand went up the back of her sweater, unclasping her bra. Clothes started coming off and soon they were laying together in her bed, naked, ready to cross a bridge she never thought they would come close to crossing together.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked before. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He pushed in slowly. She lost herself in it. It felt so... right. The thought crossed her mind for a second that all those people who had said he was in love with her over the years was right. Afterwards, she fell asleep in his arms.

Lorelai woke up the next morning, naked and confused with a pounding headache.

"What in the world happened?" she thought. She dressed and went downstairs. She looked around the living room and saw a paper bag from Luke's and an empty bottle of vodka. "That explains the headache she thought. She walked in and found Luke making breakfast.

"What happened last night?" she asked him with a yawn as she fixed some coffee.

"What happened?" he asked back. "You don't remember?"

"I didn't even remember you were here til I saw the bag from the diner in the living room. Given the state I woke up in, I'm glad I'm not a sleepwalker. I would've given you quite the show if I had done a sleep-mumba around the sofa!"

"Oh..." he said, putting bacon on her plate. "I came over, we got drunk, I fell asleep on the sofa. And now, I have to get back."

"Oh! Well, thanks for keeping me company. I hope I didn't miss too much," she said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, it was a night to remember," he said. Lorelai couldn't help but notice he said it with a sad smile. Later when she told Rory about it, Rory insisted he was in love with her.

"You're crazy!" she told her. "I think if Luke were in love with me, I'd know it!"


End file.
